The objective of the contract is to provide support services for a case- control study of cutaneous melanoma conducted in two areas. The contractor is responsible for the development of data collection forms including a questionnaire, pathology abstracts, medical record abstract, and physical examination form. The contractor is responsible for the training of nurses and interviewers at the participating centers, and overseeing the data collection including the collection and shipments of biologic specimens. The contractor will process the data and deliver the data sets to the NCI for analysis.